


Вечность

by fandom Karl Urban 2020 (WTF_Karl_Urban), LRaien



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard (Marvel), Canonical Character Death, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Saratov challenge
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 08:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Karl_Urban/pseuds/fandom%20Karl%20Urban%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: «Асгард вокруг разваливается медленно-медленно, превращаясь в сияющие осколки, и в облаках пепла и пыли Хель протягивает руку».
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Вечность

Скурдж поднимается тяжело, спихивая с себя полуистлевшие скелеты в броне. Смешно и жалко, думает он: прославиться в боях, пролежать целые эоны в забвении, чтобы воскреснуть в таком неприглядном виде, а затем вновь пасть от рук захватчиков. Глупо как-то. Бессмысленно.  
Вокруг тлеет пламя, исходя удушливым дымом, ветра нет, словно Асгард замер в минуту своего последнего вздоха агонии. Может, так оно и есть — здесь больше никого нет, только руины, трупы трупов и Скурдж.  
В лысом черепе звенит и давит, а место смертельного удара — ха, не такого уж и смертельного! — ноет странно, глухо, но почему-то не больно. Так-то, глупые асы! У Скурджа древняя, сильная кровь, до которой вам ещё расти и расти!  
Отмахиваясь от искр, он идёт, кашляя и пошатываясь, в сторону Биврёста. Никакой этот мост больше не радужный: кто-то оставил в мире только чёрный, серый и огонь. Огонь пожирает всё, медленно, неторопливо, исходя красно-рыжими всполохами, тлея на останках великого города. Он золотит стены, золотит мост, осыпая искрами, и, может, огонь — лучшее украшение, и не надо было никакого золота, завоеваний и Хель.  
Впрочем, мысль о сокровищах Скурджу близка.

В уютном полукружии вокруг остова для меча всё ещё лежат его «сокровища». Его коллекция.  
Две шикарные пушки из места, под названием Техас.  
Чашка из голубой глины из какого-то горного храма в Мидгарде.  
Гномий топор, искусно украшенный резьбой, из Нидавеллира.  
Гармонь с колокольчиками из Саратова, что в Мидгарде.  
Музейный лучевой пистолет из хранилища Нова Прайм.  
Стеклянные бусы из села близ Ванаквисль, что течёт в Ванахейме.  
И множество других сокровищ, многие из которых даже не пригодились Скурджу. Но ведь должны были. Они все были зачем-то, они были значимы, а, значит, должны были для чего-то сгодиться.  
Как должен был сгодиться для чего-то и сам Скурдж.

Он садится возле возвышения, куда вставлялся меч Хеймдалла. Перебирает в руках стеклянные бусы, теперь совершенно не нужные. Скурджу они не нужны, а девушки, которой их можно подарить ради ответной симпатии, рядом нет.  
Рядом вообще никого нет.  
Только мёртвые дважды мертвецы и несколько тел асгардцев.  
— Скучаешь? —появляется рядом Хель, и Скурдж даже не удивлён.  
— Нет, развлекаюсь, — он берёт гармонь, встряхивает её, колокольчик звякает жалобно и отдаётся эхом ещё несколько секунд. — А ты вроде как должна была помереть?  
Это знание в голове у Скурджа совершенно отчётливое, и он почти не удивляется ему, хотя он не видел ни гибели Хель, ни гибели Асгарда.  
Но знает, что это точно произошло.  
— Вот тебе загадка, — говорит Хель, и голос у неё глухой, но в нём слышится то же самое звенящее эхо. — Почему я здесь?  
— Ты умерла, — отвечает Скурдж. — Бесславный конец для обладателя таких амбиций.  
— Нет, — улыбается Хель. — Мы оба мертвы.  
Асгард вокруг разваливается медленно-медленно, превращаясь в сияющие осколки, и в облаках пепла и пыли Хель протягивает руку:  
— Пойдём.  
— Куда? — с подозрением спрашивает Скурдж.  
— В мою вотчину, — улыбка Хель похожа на улыбку Валькирии, и впервые Скурдж задумывается, что именно когда-то сподвигло Одина, в последние годы отличавшегося тягой к домашнему уюту, создать отряд воительниц. — Я — богиня Смерти.  
Скурдж не спешит подавать ей руку, оглядывается на рассыпающиеся в пепел вещи, собранные им с разных уголков Вселенной.  
— У меня там будет что-нибудь? — спрашивает он. — Что-нибудь ценное.  
— У тебя будет вечность, — обещает Хель. — Вечность на пиру с самыми славными героями Всех миров.  
Скурдж знает: она не врёт.  
Хель, в общем-то, и при жизни не лгала.  
— А они будут такие же мёртвые? — уточняет он, имея в виду воскрешённых ею для битвы скелетов. — И я буду мёртвым?  
— Ты будешь таким, каким ты захочешь, — смеётся Хель, и Скурдж наконец берётся за её ладонь.  
Наконец-то он будет тем, кем ему всегда хотелось быть.  
Героем.  
И он будет пировать вечно.


End file.
